This invention relates to a towable implement suitable for agricultural use. More specifically, it relates to a towable implement convertible from the use position to a transport position.
It is desirable to have agricultural implements used for seeding, fertilizing, tilling, or the like to extend as far laterally as possible for covering the maximum amount of acreage in the minimal amount of time. With modern high powered tractors the use of such wide implements provides for very efficient seeding, fertilizing, tilling, etc. However, these configurations can present significant problems in transporting the implements to and from use. Additionally, these wide units present problems in turning during field use. Various attempts have been made to overcome such problems. Typically the implement will be divided up into various gangs or individual sections which will be disconnected before transporting. Some such implements require separate trailers for transporting or have complicated unwieldy systems for reconfiguring the lateral extending implement into a more narrow towable device.